


Uncanny Similarities

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Big Bang Theory - Freeform, F/M, Leonard and Penny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Anyone ever tell you that you two remind them of someone?” JJ asked, looking at Spencer and Y/N on the couch playing video games.

Simultaneously, they both replied, “No,” without ever taking their eyes off the screen. They were both glazed over on Super Mario 3D World.

“Because you do,” she laughed, bending over in hysterics at the sight of her friends practically drooling from hours of video game playing. She and Emily had come over minutes before; they planned on going out to lunch in a while.

Y/N snapped out of their combined stupor first, looking towards JJ completely confused. “What’s so funny? Who do I remind you of?”

She’d barely heard JJ; she was referring to them as a couple. “You both remind me of Leonard and Penny from The Big Bang Theory.”

“That show about geeks,” she said incredulously, not understanding why she and Spencer bore a resemblance to the famous TV couple. “How do we remind you of them?”

Emily walked back into the living room of the apartment, returning from the bathroom to see JJ still laughing. “What’s so funny?”

“Don’t Y/N and Spencer remind you of Leonard and Penny from The Big Bang Theory?” JJ asked, watching as Emily enthusiastically agreed.

“Yes!” Emily shouted. “That’s who they remind me of!”

“How?” Y/N shouted back, still not understanding. Sure, Spencer was a genius and she was definitely not - not stupid, but definitely not at his level of intelligence. They both liked to play video games. But other than that, she couldn’t think of a reason why they would remind Emily and JJ of the couple.

“Well,” Emily said, “We can start with the obvious, which is, Spencer is a geek and you’re not. But yet you kind of are, you’re like an undercover geek, just like Penny. Plus, your banging.”

Y/N smirked, looking over to see Spencer’s eyes still glued to the television. “I am that,” she replied, motioning with her hands for them to keep going.

JJ pulled a hair tie off of her wrist, rearranging her hair as if to get ready to go on a tangent. “You’ve also broken up and gotten back together numerous times, even though you’re perfect for each other. You met because of your ex-boyfriend, although not in the exact same way. You said yourself that Spencer if the first geek you’ve ever gone out with in your life, just like Penny…” She was going to keep going forever if Y/N let her. Apparently, they had more in common with the TV couple than she’d realized.

Finally, Spencer was done with the board they were on, getting to the end by himself without even realizing you’d stopped playing. “Why’d you stop playing?” he asked before moving on to the next board.

“JJ and Emily say you and I remind them of Leonard and Penny from The Big Bang Theory,” she said, still not quite believing it herself.

Originally, Spencer lifted up his eyebrows in disbelief, about to disagree, before actually thinking about it. “Kinda,” he replied, “But, I’d like to think I have a little more common sense than Leonard does. He’s a genius, but he’s also really dumb when it comes to women.” Immediately, he went back to stare at the screen, not realizing how dumb he’d been involving her on more than one occasion. She looked over at Emily and JJ with a stunned look of disbelief.

“See what I mean?” JJ said, holding her hand out toward Spencer, who was happily back to playing Super Mario.

“Plus, again,” Emily continued, laughing, “You’re also aspiring to something in entertainment. She wants to be an actress and you want to be a dancer.”

True again. You were a fantastic hip-hop dancer and had been on numerous auditions for high-profile music videos - one of which you’d gotten recently.

“And,” Spencer said, having finished a second board in a matter of a couple of minutes, “you look a lot like Penny right now.”

“How so?” she asked, she looked nothing like Penny.

“Because,” he said, pulling out his camera to take a picture of you, “You’re hair is a complete mess, you look beautiful by the way, you’re wearing pajamas half in disarray, your eyes are still glazed over from the TV and you have a cheeto stuck to the side of your face just like she did after she realized she was addicted to Age of Conan in that one episode.”

Y/N looked at the picture, realizing she was the spitting image of Penny in that episode. She picked the cheeto off the side of her face, tightened up her pajamas and robe and looked over towards Spencer, once again picking up the controller to join the game. “Shut up.”


End file.
